


Melted Away

by luisellee



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Comfort, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisellee/pseuds/luisellee
Summary: Blue was scared. There was no deny. But he also trusted Red well enough to know that he'd never hurt him.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Felt oddly inspired today so I wrote a very short Among Us fic.

Blue hesitantly placed a hand on Red's helmet and swiped across the glass cover that reflected back his appearance. As he thought, he still couldn't see Red's face through it. _Did... did he even have a face? Or was it all just a shape-shifting disguise?_  
But before Blue could even retract his hand, Red entwined their fingers together.

 **The touch** was soft and comforting.

 **The warmth** of Red's palm calmed him, made him feel safe.

Blue let himself drown in this feeling, knowing he had been yearning it for so long. His heart fluttered, the air barely reaching his lungs. He had to breathe through both his mouth and nose or else he felt like he'd suffocate.  
Blue knew it was silly to react this way, but in that very moment all his fears and worries melted away with the heat of Red's hand...


	2. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREQUEL TO THE PREVIOUS PART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've done this. And English isn't even my first language...

Red couldn't focus or even sleep. In fact, Blue made him feel things that he never thought he was able to feel. It was like hunger, but a thousand times worse.

A warm sensation spilling in his chest as he thought of Blue's smile. It was... _captivating_. Red shook his head aggressively, getting rid of the unnecessary thoughts. And suddenly, the pleasant feeling of warmth gave away to something dark. An overwhelming sense of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous.

Red was trying to hide what he was for so long... And what was even worse, he couldn't bring himself to tell Blue the truth. _The harsh and disgusting truth_. What would he do if he found out the person he trusted wasn't even human, but instead, something monstrous? Just thinking about it made Red's guts twist. He wasn't even fully sure if what he felt for Blue was love or it was just an instinctive crave for human flesh.

Red sighed deeply and slowly slid onto the floor, leaning against the wall. It was a miracle that he was still able to hold back as he hadn't eaten for weeks. But he didn't want to— or rather, refused to kill any more victims. How ridiculous. Since when did he care about morality? Killing was in his nature so why, _just why_ couldn't he just—

"Red?" A familiar voice rang in his ears.

—eat.

Blue carefully stepped inside the room, visibly concerned. _He came to check on him..._

Red gulped a lump clogging his throat.

And _oh_ how did he not notice earlier? _The intoxicating scent._ It made him lose every bit of sanity he had left. 

Yet there he was.

Staying still.

Not moving at all.

A long row of sharp teeth smiling blankly at Blue.


	3. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation of the events from chapter 2.

Blue opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. The reality of the situation struck him like a lightning, tension building up in the air. He almost jumped when Red suddenly lifted his body from the metal floor.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, Blue carefully analyzing all new features that definitely didn't belong to a human. Sharp, vicious claws and a gaping, toothed maw in the place of Red's visor.

Blue was scared. There was no deny. But he also trusted Red well enough to know that he'd never hurt him.

_Poor Blue didn't mean to get so attached... and what started out as an innocent infatuation soon became a love in disguise._

It didn't slip human's attention when Red clenched his fists tightly, his right arm twitching as if he was fighting with himself.

However what happened next sent a cold chill down Blue's spine. A long, tentacle-like tongue darted out in his direction and locked him in a tight grip.

Blue let out a sharp gasp as he was being pulled closer and closer towards Red's monstrous maw. A trace of fear flashed across his face, but for some reason Blue didn't even try to fight back. He looked at Red, partially in shock when he came face to face with two rows of sharp, canine teeth. Blue could feel the blood pumping in his veins, heartbeat speeding up dangerously. It seemed like Red could sense his fear, because the grip around him suddenly loosened.

"It's not how I wanted you to find out..."  
Said Red in a low, inhuman tone. The long appendage disappeared in the darkness of his maw.  
"I... lost control" The alien growled continuing his monologue.  
"You must be terrified— I... hate myself. I hate this body. **I hate the fact that I almost did something I would never forgive myself for...** "

 _Red's body returned to its normal, human look. The maw sealing shut, the teeth sinking away. Without thinking,_ _Blue placed his hand on Red's helmet and swiped across the glass cover that reflected back his appearance._..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://luisellee.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you guys are interested. I post crappy Among Us comics and fanart.


End file.
